Netflix and Chill
by flyafar
Summary: (Co-written by JennaSW) Anna Larssen loves movie night. It's a chance to show her appreciation for all that her sister does for the two of them. She also dreads movie night. It's a chance for her to make a fool of herself. Elsa never seems to mind, though. She's perfect like that. (Elsanna, icest, eventual smut)


A/N: This is a story that was essentially started on a whim by myself and the wonderful JennaSW. It took us entirely too long to finish this chapter, so expect sporadic updates ;-;

-

Anna had been looking forward to this all week. A break. A moment to unwind with her sister. Movie night! Elsa had texted her just a few minutes ago that she was on her way home. Anna had a bit more time to get everything ready. Popcorn was in the microwave, and their queue was up on the screen in the living room. Blankets and pillows were in abundance. Their dog, Olaf, was locked in her room. Everything was perfect. She waited on the couch, nervously glancing back at the door whenever she thought she heard a jingle of keys or a shuffle of feet. She was a mess of nerves.

She heard the gravel of the driveway crunch under the tires of a car. Elsa was here! She ran to the door, trying to decide if it looked silly to already open it or if she should wait until Elsa reached the door. Would it be more weird if she was just standing there not opening it? Though it was cold outside, and she was only wearing shorts and a t-shirt, she didn't want to just stand in the cold while Elsa parked.

The turn of a key in the door stirred her from her contemplation. "Ow." Waiting too close to the door was a mistake. She was gonna feel that in the morning.

"Anna! Are you okay? Why were you just standing there?" Elsa fussed over Anna's crouching form, a cool hand soothing the rapidly growing bump on her forehead. Anna blinked back tears but couldn't help smiling like a fool. She never hurt herself on purpose, but she loved the way Elsa doted on her when her clumsiness asserted itself.

"I was going to open the door for you, but I got distracted," Anna confessed.

"How did you manage to pull that off?" Elsa laughed. "Did you find something shiny when you were trying to open it?"

"I forget, I must have a concussion." She giggled, trying to change the subject.

"Well then I guess we'd better take you to the hospital and cancel movie night."

Anna's eyes widened, and she waved her hands in the air in surrender. "No, I'm fine. It's just a bruise!"

"Then what distracted you? I feel terrible hurting you like this, I'd like to at least know that it wasn't my fault."

Anna avoided confessing that it was precisely Elsa that had been distracting her. Putting on her best awkward confession voice, she claimed "I was trying to think of what movie we should watch, and I guess I got a little too absorbed into it."

Elsa chuckled, and Anna's cheeks tinged at the sound. She always craved the light teasing that her sister would throw her way, but she never understood why it seemed to compel her to make a fool out of herself.

"Do you think you can manage to stand, snowbug?" Elsa asked with a gentle smile. Her hand kept stroking Anna's bruise softly but then she cupped Anna's cheek as she waited for a response.

Anna looked away from those gorgeously intense blue eyes and stammered, "Y-yeah, I'm totally fine! It's fine, I'm okay. This is absolutely one-hundred percent okay." Anna felt a lump in her throat as her eyes kept darting between Elsa's face and the clock on the wall behind her. "Crap, it's already 6:30!" She began to rise, and Elsa's hands moved to her shoulders to steady her. "I promise I'm alright. Let's get the movie going, okay?"

"All right," Elsa relented, removing her hands from Anna. Anna watched them depart, attempting to hide the pained look that threatened to spill over onto her face. She went to the microwave to grab the popcorn as Elsa went to the couch to find a comfortable position amongst the mountain of pillows and blankets.

The steam burned as Anna opened the bag. She scarcely avoided dropping it and spilling their food onto the floor. She emptied the bag into a large metal bowl and then poured popcorn butter and salt onto the increasingly greasy snack. She returned to the couch, proudly displaying the bowl of popcorn to her sister, who promptly dug in.

After a few bites, Elsa explained around a mouthful of food, "I swear it really isn't any more trouble to just pop it from the kernels, and it tastes so much better. We have like two pounds of the stuff in the cabinet."

Anna pouted, extending her lower lip to her sister.

"I'll still eat it! It's still drowned in butter, I can hardly complain."

"Didn't stop you," Anna grumbled, not fully able to be upset at the older girl.

Elsa's smile was the slightest bit tremulous, and she snaked an arm around her little sister, pulling her close. "I appreciate you doing this for me, Anna. I'm sorry if I tease you too much, but I wouldn't change what I come home to for the world."

Anna's new home, snuggled into Elsa's side, was absolute heaven. As she wrapped an arm around Elsa's waist, she was struck by how soft her sister was. She always felt safe in her arms, and she never wanted to lose this. She moved her head to rest above Elsa's chest, delighting in the thrum of her heart.

Elsa's voice rumbled through her ear "Did you manage to think of a movie to watch before I assaulted you with the door?"

Oh, right, that had been the lie. It would have been far more convincing if she had bothered to actually consider it more now that she'd had the time. What was a movie that she could think of that Elsa would like? Maybe something that would have her clinging to her? A horror movie? Or should she be trying for a romantic comedy? This was ridiculous, she wasn't trying to seduce her sister, she was just spending time with her, just like they always did, it was movie night, not date night. "Mean Girls?" she offered.

Elsa laughed. "Didn't we just watch that like a month ago?"

Crap, they had. Okay, what else was reasonable? Anna was certain that she was aware of more than one movie, she just wasn't sure why she couldn't think of any. Of course, it could have something to do with where her head was — resting in the crook of her sweet sister's neck.

Jesus she was absolutely gone. Her rational mind had packed up and hit the dusty trail. What was she _thinking?_ Suddenly, she felt Elsa's lips on the crown of her head and then thinking ceased being a thing she did. Her body tensed and she could _hear_ Elsa's pulse quicken. There's no way. No freaking way. It was just a normal big sis kiss. That's all.

"Elsa…" she gasped. "Maybe you should pick the movie. I-I chose last time anyway."

"Alright, yeah." Elsa's voice was a bit strained. Something Anna noted with both concern and excitement. "Let's see what we've got here…" Excitement won out and Anna's hand began to flex slightly on Elsa's side, massaging the soft flesh below her ribs. "W-well, there's a few of your favorites in the queue… How about Jurassic Park? You adore that one. The velociraptors, right? You always used to squeal with delight when they were on screen." Elsa's smile turned much warmer as she recalled the memory.

"Yeah, when I was seven." Anna mumbled into Elsa's shoulder.

"But they're such clever girls," Elsa insisted.

Anna rolled her eyes and grabbed the remote. "How about we find something a bit more recent."

"But Jurassic Park has such good drinking games!" Elsa laughed.

Anna paused, her eyes darting to Elsa's. Could she even risk being drunk around her older sister? This was a terrible idea. There was absolutely no way she should go along with it. If she lost her inhibitions, there was no telling what might end up happening. Though it would be so much easier to just chalk it up to the booze. No. That was absurd. She couldn't.

"Anna, I was joking. Relax." Elsa chuckled at Anna's nervousness. As though she didn't know what Anna and her friends did for fun… She trusted Anna, but teasing her about it was such good fun. She couldn't help herself even if she wanted to. "If you don't like my choice, then make one yourself, sweetheart."  
Anna wished her _heart_ would relax. Even silly little pet names took on an entirely different meaning tonight. She glanced at the screen, desperate for the distraction "Alright! We do this every time. I dunno why we even use the queue, honestly. How about The Princess Bride? That's always a safe fallback. We'll be here all night, otherwise." The sooner they chose a movie, the sooner they could get to the awkward flirty cuddling.

"Sure, it has been a while." Elsa grabbed a handful of popcorn while Anna started the movie. She ate it with a look of faint disatisfaction on her face.

Anna gave her a look when she caught the expression. "Fine, I will cook it the way you like next time. Where even are those kernels?"

Elsa nodded, placated, and slid closer to Anna on the couch, while on the screen an old man began to read a child a bedtime story. Anna's heart caught in her chest as she felt Elsa's arm press against her own. How had she thought this was a good idea again? She could barely be in the same room as her lately, and she somehow thought that she could survive cuddling?

"Mmn, warm…" Elsa sighed happily as she leaned into her, drawing the covers up to their necks. "Real popcorn can wait. Let's enjoy the film, okay?" With that, Elsa leaned her head on Anna's shoulder. Her soft hair was rubbing Anna's steadily warming cheek as she shifted her head to find a comfortable resting spot.

Anna was trying _really_ hard to keep herself together. It was not going well. She noticed Elsa's reaction before, so why was she still being so intimate? Why wasn't her sister freaking out the way she currently was? As Elsa's arm began to drape over her stomach, she had two explanations: Either Elsa was teasing her, or she had no idea what she was doing to her sister. It was tough to decide which possibility was more concerning.

Involuntarily, Anna produced a faint whimper, and her heart stopped. There was no way Elsa had heard that, right? Not over the witty banter on the boat in the movie. She was fine. She just had to keep from doing it again. She glanced down at her, to make sure she was still focused on the television. Elsa's eyes hadn't left the screen. She was safe.

Anna held the bowl of popcorn in her lap, and as Elsa took a handful for herself, Anna decided to give something a try. Under the unspoken pretense that her other arm was going numb from being wedged between them, she shifted to wrap it around Elsa's shoulder, drawing her in even closer. Elsa seemed more than pleased to cuddle in this newer, more intimate position. Anna's fingers stroked her sister's shoulder softly, and she was consumed by the thought of how wonderful it would be to run those fingers through her impossibly soft locks.

Before she could make any conscious decision, she found her fingers entwined in the platinum blonde strands. Elsa looked up at her in surprise as she continued to stroke the fine hair. Anna froze when their eyes met. Had she gone too far? She was almost certain she had done this before. Nothing should make this any weirder than it would have been before. Unless of course she's figured out that Anna wanted to have sex with her. That would certainly make things weirder. She hadn't though. She wouldn't be cuddling with Anna if she knew, right?

"You're getting butter in my hair," Elsa laughed.

"Not butter, it's a vegan vegetable oil spread," Anna replied around the sudden frog in her throat.

"Anna did you just call store-brand margarine 'a vegan spread'?" Elsa's smile grew wider, and she seemed to lean into Anna's touch even as she gave in to the urge to tease her baby sister.

Anna was still trying to settle her nerves, and the playful banter certainly helped. Elsa always knew how to make her feel at ease even as she wrestled with everything she thought was decent and appropriate for sisters to feel about each other. And this without even knowing about her sister's internal struggle! Truly she was born to be a big sister. Anna's strained smile turned gentle as she was struck by a new wave of affection. She leaned down to kiss the crown of Elsa's head, smiling into it. The butterflies were still there, but they didn't seem to make her want to vomit anymore, which was a vast improvement.

Elsa sat up and leaned forward to better appreciate the sword fight on the screen. Anna sighed, trying to ignore the pang of pain that her sister's departure had caused. She consider reaching her hand out to her, but she couldn't think of any way to go about it that didn't feel odd, so she turned her attention to the movie. She had almost forgotten what they were watching, she'd been so distracted by Elsa's presence. She tried to focus, but her gaze continued to fall to her sister, shoulders bare past the edges of her tanktop. Shoulder rubs weren't weird for sisters right?

She decided to press her luck. "Hey, Elsa?"

"Hmm?" Elsa responded somewhat distractedly, looking back at her sister.

"Your shoulders… they look so tense. Do you- I mean, would you like a massage? A shoulder rub?" Anna felt hopelessly awkward in that moment. Was this wrong? Sure, she wanted to make her sister feel better, but at the same time, the thoughts running through her mind were decidedly less chaste than a simple sisterly massage. "I mean, if you want! I just want you to feel good. Better! I want you to feel better. You work so hard for us both… I want to help. Please?" Anna was kind of hoping for the couch to swallow her whole.

Elsa shifted to look up into Anna's eyes. They didn't meet hers, so she laid a hand on Anna's cheek, drawing her gaze. "I would love that, Anna. It sounds wonderful." Then, she laid a soft kiss on Anna's other cheek, effectively destroying any possibility of a coherent response from her baby sister.

Anna cautiously approached the older girl, terrified that she would reveal everything and scare her off with one wrong move. Her hands gently fell on the blonde's shoulders, rubbing lightly, before picking up the pace and pressure. Soon, she was vigorously working both shoulders. Elsa let out a faint moan. Anna almost melted. She was tempted to make up an excuse to pause the movie so she could change, but she ignored the feeling and continued working out the knots. Elsa leaned back against her as she worked, their heads almost colliding.

"That feels so good, Anna," she moaned, exacerbating Anna's situation. Elsa seemed to turn to jelly under Anna's delicate touch. Her head rested on Anna's shoulder as she craned her neck, their cheeks warming each other's heated skin. Anna's hands began to wander from the awkward angle on Elsa's shoulders, fingers dancing over her sister's ribs. Even in this charged atmosphere, she had to physically resist the urge to mercilessly tickle Elsa into submission.

Unfortunately, she was so busy resisting that urge, she didn't even notice where her hands were drifting, as they left Elsa's ribs. She felt soft flesh under her fingers, and without thinking squeezed slightly. "Anna?" Elsa gasped. "What are you doing?"

Anna paused, hesitating. What was she doing? Nothing made sense anymore. "Relax sis, I was just teasing," she answered, her hands returning to Elsa's shoulders. "I wish mine were that big," she added, hoping that that would diffuse any further suspicion. She held her breath, waiting for Elsa to jump away from her, slap her - for her to do anything.

Nothing happened. Anna released her breath and put more pressure on Elsa's tense shoulders, eliciting another moan that ran straight through her. Much more of that and she wasn't going to be able to handle anything. She had to stop. "My hands are getting kinda sore," she lied.

"Oh." Elsa sounded disappointed.

"W-we can continue it later! Just need to rest the magic fingers." Anna grinned unevenly, wiggling her fingers in Elsa's face as she turned to look at her. Anna could almost swear she saw a pout on those beautiful lips. Her smile faltered for just a moment before Elsa was beaming back at her.

"All right then! Later it is." Elsa's voice was relentlessly optimistic, and Anna giggled despite herself. "It's a date." Anna stopped giggling immediately. Elsa was doing this on purpose.

"Well until our date, how about we just enjoy the movie," Anna suggested, watching for any reaction to the word. Elsa's smile remained placid. "What was happening again?"

"Even if you weren't paying attention, you've seen the movie enough time to know where we are," Elsa chided her.

"Oh, right, the poison." She shoveled some popcorn into her mouth. She was starting to relax again, at least until Elsa slid an arm around her and kissed her cheek before pulling her close.

"How about I repay the favor and give you a massage now?"

There was no chance that Elsa didn't see her blush. Especially considering her face remained irresponsibly close to Anna's while she awaited her response. Anna was almost indignant. She was trying really hard to control herself! Yet Elsa insisted on continuing to push the boundaries of sisterly affection. It was driving Anna mad. Wait, how long had Elsa been waiting for a reply? "Uhh…" She really was doing a great job sabotaging her own efforts.

"No? Would you not enjoy a massage, Anna? You seem so tense, and it would help us both relax." Elsa leaned away from Anna, gesturing to her own lap, an invitation that made Anna's heart leap. "Come on, you know I don't bite."

"Do I?" Anna smirked, internally shocked at her own response. Her smirk transformed into a wide grin - which she almost managed to suppress! - when Elsa's cheeks began to pinken slightly, gaze shifting away with a shy smile. Oh, Anna loved provoking those reactions. She longed to reduce her elder sister to a pile of frayed nerves and shy, yet eager submission… Wait, what? What was that? Surely that's the wrong word!

Thoughts of a submissive Elsa drifted through her mind. She saw Elsa on her knees before her. Collars, leashes, and ballgags soon followed this delightful image. She squirmed slightly, feeling herself more than a little ready. Surely she couldn't allow this to proceed anymore. "I suppose I shall allow you to massage me," she found herself saying as she sat herself between Elsa's legs, facing the television.

Giggling, Elsa's hands found purchase on her shoulders, her fingers pressing gently into the flesh, probing for any tension. She found it in abundance, eliciting moans from her little sister. "Is this what you wanted, Mistress?" Elsa teased, following Anna's lead.

Anna's stomach dropped out.


End file.
